Intensive behavioral interventions are needed to stem the obesity epidemic. Unfortunately, effective implementation of behavioral therapies is limited by the lack of an accurate system for measuring behavior and delivering immediate reinforcement. This SBIR Phase I proposal focuses on testing the feasibility of an innovative wireless platform for shaping key weight loss and maintenance behaviors, and using electronic media (TV) as reinforcement. This general idea is referred to here as "Behavioral Pay-Per-View". Behavioral measurement is based on combinations of (a) self-monitoring of key weight loss and maintenance behaviors via easy-to-use software that runs on a cell phone and (b) automatic sensors embedded in weight loss implements such as scales, pedometers, etc. Engagement in targeted behaviors such as daily measurement of body weight, careful portion estimation through weighing of foods, and regular self-monitoring of dietary intake result in immediate reinforcement through accretion of points exchangeable for access to electronic media. Because all media access in the home is earned through engagement in targeted behaviors, interventions using the technology further serve to reduce total media usage, which is a critical environmental factor related to obesity. The use of automatic sensors and usability-engineered software reduces the burden to users attempting to follow a prescribed behavior regimen. The specific aims of this proposal are: (1) develop a usability test bed of sensors and media regulators. The test bed will allow testing of the devices in situations approximating everyday use; (2) conduct iterative discount usability studies with n=15 adults to make the technology functional in the field, and; (3) conduct single-subjects experiments on the use of the technology during a 4-month, standard behavioral weight loss program in n=10 overweight adults. Successful completion of these aims will enable randomized clinical trials in Phase II and provide important data on using media access to reinforce key weight loss and maintenance behaviors in adults. The development of inexpensive clinically-validated behavioral interventions to treat and prevent obesity is a pressing National health care priority. Obesity is epidemic. The proposed research is for the testing of an innovative technology to change key behaviors related to successful weight loss and maintenance in adults. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]